


Frost The Damn Cupcakes

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Prompts [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kid Theo, kid liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Jenna has news for her family.





	Frost The Damn Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allidon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allidon/gifts).



> For Alli who sent the prompts: “I’m pregnant.” and “Frost the damn cupcakes.” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/172128055553/drabble-list) of prompts.  
> Rather than picking one I just combined them. I hope you like it.

Jenna stares down at the stick in her hands unblinking. She’s not sure what she feels. At first she’s excited, then the nerves start to kick in. It’s been so long. Are they ready? Is _she_? She pulls out another box and tries again, and then another until she’s used up all 10 of the boxes she’d bought. She knows there are times when the first one is wrong but 10 can’t be a lie.

She barely reacts when there’s a knock at the bathroom door before David’s voice filters into her. “Everything alright darling?”

Jenna looks from the sticks lying all over the bathroom counter towards the door. She could tell David everything is fine and then find a way to tell him later. Or she could just get it over with. Making up her mind, Jenna leaning back against the wall. “Fine dear. Can you come in here please?”

The door opens slowly before David is peaking his head inside. At first he doesn’t do anything but smile at Jenna and then his eyes drift to the counter. He stares for a moment before slowly looking towards Jenna.

“Jenna? Is this….? Are you…?”

Jenna smiles, “I’m pregnant.”

“You’re sure?” David asks, slowly walking towards Jenna and putting his hands on her hips.

“According to the 10 test I took, yes. But we’ll have to go to the doctor to confirm it, of course.”

David laughs, scooping her up into her arms and spinning her around. “We’re having a baby.”

Jenna can’t help but let out a happy laugh herself, David’s enthusiasm wearing off on her. Any nerves she left have simmered away, replaced with the excitement she felt originally. “We’re having a baby.”

He leans in and kisses her, soft and sweet and so full of love that it makes her dizzy. Even after being married for 2 years she still feels the name nervous excitement as she did the first time he kissed her. Now it’s accompanied by something else, but not any less sweet.

“We’re going to have to tell Liam,” Jenna tells him, running a hand through the hair at the nape of his neck.

“How do you think he’ll feel?” David asks her.

“I think he’ll be happy,” Jenna says, “He’s been asking for a baby brother or sister for a while now.”

 

The next day Jenna is in the kitchen baking a bunch of cupcakes. She’d decided that she wanted to tell Liam with cupcakes. She’s going to frost them both pink and blue with some green and purple thrown in because fuck colors being associated with a certain gender.

Jenna’s in the middle of taking a fresh tray of cupcakes out of the cover when David walks in, the same wide smile on his face he always seems to wear. It’s one of the things she loves about him.

He walks towards her, wrapping his hands around her stomach and resting his head on her shoulder. “Need any help?”

“You could help with the frosting,” she tells him and points towards where a plate of cooled cupcakes are waiting to be frosted. “Those are going to be green and purple.”

“Okay,” David says, not even bothering to question her color choices. He always seems to get her. He still makes no move to let her go. Just nuzzles into her neck, letting out a happy sigh.

She relaxes into his hold, almost smashing the cupcake she’s holding in her hand. His hand slips under her shirt and starts moving in slow circles across her stomach. She can’t help but lean back against him. She’s tempted to roll her eyes when she feels him smirk against the skin of her throat but then he starts placing kisses there.

She knows they don’t have much time but it’s impossible to push him away. All she can do is tilt her head back further against his shoulder, allowing his lips further access. She’s about to say “fuck the cupcakes” and turn around and pull David in for a proper kiss when a knock at the door makes her jump in David’s arms.

She sighs, running a hand across her face. It must be Talia bringing Liam home. Sure enough, Talia’s voice rings out from the living room a few seconds late. “Jenna? It’s me. I have Liam and Theo with me.”

“I’ll be right there,” Jenna calls back.

She’s not surprised Theo is with them. He and Liam are practically inseparable. Weekday or not, Theo spends more time at their house than he does at his own these days.

Jenna narrows her eyes when she feels David shaking with silent laughter behind her. She turns around, shoving an icing spatula into his hands. “Frost the damn cupcakes.”

She places another kiss to his hips, pats his cheek with a small smile, and then heads into the living room where Liam is waiting.

An hour later the cupcakes are frosted and they heard Liam and Theo into the kitchen. Liam takes one look at the baby on the cupcakes and frowns. “Why are there babies?”

“Well that’s what we need to talk to you about,” Jenna tells him. She shares a look with David before turning back to Liam.

“We’re getting a bunch of babies?” Liam asks.

“Well no son,” David says, sharing a fond look with Jenna. “But you are getting a baby brother or sister.”

“Just one?” Liam asks, looking from the cupcakes to his parents. “Then why are there so many babies on the cupcakes?”

“Well…” Jenna looks to David who just shrugs. “That’s a good question.”

“We needed cupcakes to share,” David says. “Your mommy is hungry a lot now so she made a lot. Otherwise there wouldn’t be enough for us.”

Jenna smacks David lightly in the chest. She hides the cupcakes from him in revenge, only sharing with Liam and Theo. At least until David finds a special way to apologize to her later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
